


just an instant gut reaction

by hariboo



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hariboo/pseuds/hariboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one sprained ankle changes the course of mamoru's entire final dance showcase and maybe more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just an instant gut reaction

**Author's Note:**

> dance au!!! if you expect anything more than sap you'd be wrong. all my dance info come from a _very limited_ amount of years of experience and a lifetime of watching dance films. you would think that when doing a dance au i would focus on the dance part, right? but mamoru just has a lot of feelings. this is for [](http://tosca1390.livejournal.com/profile)[**tosca1390**](http://tosca1390.livejournal.com/) , my darling emma-bear. who enables all my anime/manga feels.

 

To be honest, he's trying not to freak out and cry like a baby in the middle of the dance studio. Ami looks just as destroyed as he feels on her crutches, eyes welling up, and she keeps on apologising.

It's the fact that he can not handle Ami crying _and_ thinking he's angry at her that makes him rush over to her and hug her.

"It's okay, Ami. It's okay."

Ami sniffs, wiping at her nose awkwardly as she tries to balance on the crutches.

"I'm so sorry, Mamoru."

He sighs, leading them to the bench so she can sit and he can collapse.

"I'll figure something out."

Except. He has no clue what to do. Ami's been his partner for years and really the only one he trusts with this.

He has no clue what to do, at all.

Ami's the one that suggests he ask Minako. Mamoru swallows. He rather crawl naked on glass, but at Ami's stare he relents, because she's right. If there's one person that can help him out of this situation it's Minako, so help him god. He and Minako have a tense relationship on the best days, an uneasy one on the worst. He's not sure why, but she always puts his back up and he feels he has to prove something to her.

The fact he's going to for her for help is going to kill her—from laughter.

 

 

 

—

 

 

 

He finds her by the entrance of the building with Rei. They're leaning against the pillars and Minako is laughing at something Rei has said. Mamoru straightens his shoulder and walks over.

"Minako," he greets. Nods to Rei, "Rei."

"Mamoru," Rei smiles, her dark red lips smiling as she lifts a cigarette to her lips. "Can we help you with something?"

He presses his lips in a thin line. "Actually, Minako, I was hoping I could as you a favour?"

Minako's eyes fly up to his, wide and yep, just as shocked he imagined they would be. He feels a little smug to have caught her off-guard. "Me?" she coughs; she's not even smoking—she doesn't smoke, as far as he knows.

Rei's lips curl in amusement as she blows out a puff of smoke. Says nothing.

Mamoru nods, "Yes. I'm sure you've heard about Ami—"

"God, poor Ami! I can't believe what happened to her. Umino was an idiot for not putting his contacts that morning! We just saw her today in the conservatory and she looked sad I felt so bad. We're taking her cupcakes later," Minako says. Rei smirks, "What we should take her is Zeke." Minako glares and smacks Rei's arm. Mamoru ignores the last comments, but has to acknowledge Minako's genuine distress and care for Ami, as well as Rei's affectionate teasing. They're friends, he knows, and her words make him soften towards her.

"Yes, so you know she was my partner."

Minako's glare now switches from Rei to him. "Yes, I knew."

"I need—"

"No."

Mamoru sighs. "Minako, I know this is a near last minute inconvenience us all, but I need a partner and you're the best female dancer in the class and the only one that could learn the routine well enough, not to mention quickly enough."

"No. I'm sorry, Mamoru, but no. I have my own showcase to choreograph and perform. I can't do yours as well," she says, and he hates knowing she has a point. It would be a different argument if he knew she wasn't dancing in her performance, but he knows she is, had known it, but he was desperate and he needed a _dancer_. Not just another student and classmate, but someone who could bring life to his piece. Minako was the best dancer in school. Ami a close second.

He turns to Rei. "Rei," he grins.

The smoke from her cigarette curls through the air. She laughs. "Oh, hell no."

"Please?"

She takes a drag from her cigarette and shakes her head. "Mamoru, I'm a singing major. I don't dance."

"You used to," he points out, and then, "And should you really be smoking if you're a singer?"

Minako snorts at Mamoru, surprising him. Rei, thankfully, only roles her eyes. "My lungs can take it, and yes, I used to be a dancer, but I'm not who you need for your piece and you know it. I was never that much for ballet."

Sadly, he knows that too. It's sad to admit he's struggling not to pout. "Minako," he asks, "are you sure you can't?"

She smiles, softly and sympathetically, probably for the first time he's known her. "To quote Rei: hell no."

"All right, I understand." The hard part is he truly does. He look past them at the building where he can see other students lingering in the hall between classes. "Do you happen to know anybody that can handle the piece?" He asks. Minako knows every worthy dancer in the school and more than a few outside it.

"I'm sorry," she says at the same time Rei speaks.

"What about—" A look from Minako cuts her off. Mamoru's interest peaks.

"Who?"

Rei looks away, flicks the ash from her cigarette, "No, nobody."

Mamoru narrows his gaze on Minako. "Please, if you know anybody I'd be grateful."

Minako's face is as unreadable as ever to him. "It really is nobody. She doesn't dance anymore." She tugs on Rei's arm and they move away. Mamoru stands and watches at they walk down the stair and until he sees them turn the corner, their hair fluttering behind them. He leans back against the pillar they just vacated.

Two thoughts pass by his head:

 _I am so screwed_ and _I wonder who they were talking about_.

 

 

 

—

 

 

 

After two days of trying every other dancer he could think off and a couple he wishes he hadn't had to Mamoru's thoughts turn back to how Minako's face has smoothed over at Rei's words _what about—_ and how clipped voice had sounded _she doesn't dance anymore_. There was something there under all that was unsaid and he doesn't wish to go back to begging to Minako, but if there's a person to help him.

Well, he can't give up.

Ami finds him stretching after another failed audition. She props her elbows on the closed piano lid and taps her fingers to her chin. Her crutches lean next to her, blocking half her face, and he sighs at the metaphor's he's seeing in inanimate objects.

"You're too particular, Mamoru."

He levels a gaze at her. "It has to be perfect." It has too. Everything depends on this showcase.

"I know," she says, voice soft, calming.

"You should be dancing this," he looks over to her. Her spin stiffens, even in her perfect posture, and he feels guilt curling through his shoulder. It's not her fault, he knows, they both do, but part of her Ami blames herself. Feels like she's let him down. It's not true. Mamoru needs to get better at reminding her of that.

He walks over and curves his hand over her short mop of hair, sighs. "Sorry," he ruffles her hair. She squeaks and pushes his hand off, glaring at him, and he smiles. Sometimes he forgets that she's also the only one that understands how important this is to him. It's his piece but she wrote half the music and knows every allegro and soubresaut. It matters to her too.

He sits next to her and lets his head drop back, leaning against the piano, elbows propped behind him. A thought floats in his mind.

_She doesn't dance anymore._

Turning his head, he regards Ami. She's friendly with Minako.

"Ami ?"

"Yes?"

"Do you happen to know anyone that would be close to Minako?"

Her dark brows click together, and her lips curl down. "Mamoru, she already said no."

"It's not her I'm after. I just need someone to appeal my case."

Ami turns on the bench, her fingers twisting in her lap and then: "You could always ask Haruka."

Right.

Mamoru had forgotten about Haruka.

 

—

 

Sometimes he wonders if Ami even likes him. (That's a lie, he know she does, but.) First she suggests he talk to Minako and now Haruka. It's like she has a list of the people that tolerate him the least.

But, she also has a point. Damn it.

He walks into the conservatory. On the stage Michiru is practising and as usual she's absolutely breathtaking. He sits near the front and claps politely when she finishes. Michiru walks down the stairs with the grace of every dancer he's every seen pulled together and he almost considers getting down on his knees and begging for her to dance for him. However Michiru isn't a dance major either. Damn his luck.

"Mamoru, how lovely to see you," she greets him first and it makes him feel like a nervous fan, which is probably why she did it.

"Michiru, you were wonderful as usual."

Her smile is soft, "Thank you. I take it you are here for a reason." She states and methodically packs up her violin. Mamoru watches her hands as the press the polished wood into the green velvet and nods.

"I am. I was hoping you could arrange a meeting between myself and Haruka."

Michiru's eyes slide over to him, her surprise contained.

"Oh?"

"Yes. I find myself in need of her influence on Minako."

Michiru laughs, but always politely. It still makes Mamoru feel like squirming. "I see."

He grits his teeth.

"And what has my dear sister have that you need, Chiba?" A voice comes from behind and Mamoru turns to see Haruka leaning against the seats a few rows behind him. He turns to Michiru who only smiles and shrugs, lifting her violin case.

Mamoru won't give up though. "I need a new dancer."

Michiru sighs as she passes him. "Oh yes, Ami told me about it." She tilts her face towards Haruka, easily slipping her finger in the crook of Haruka's elbow. There's a comfort there that makes him feel like he's intruding. "We should take her out for dinner, Ruka, and see about cheering her up." And Mamoru remembers suddenly that Michiru is Ami's cousin or something.

"Tomorrow," Haruka answers, her gaze still on Mamoru. "And you, why do you need my sister?"

Mamoru is blinks as Haruka looks at him out of the corner of her eyes, brow cocked.

"She knows all the dancers I don't," Mamoru replies. "And I think she knows one that can help me but won't give me their name. I was hoping you could ask her for me."

The blonde appears unmoved, "Ah."

"I need a dancer. My career depends on this showcase."

Haruka shares a look with Michiru and then looks back to him. "She already mentioned this to me. She also mentioned that there aren't any other dancers that can handle the routine."

"She's lying," Mamoru retorts, he feels his teeth grinding.

"Oh, is she?" Haruka's smile is sharper than a sword. He winces, inwardly. _Smooth, Mamoru_.

But Mamoru cannot give up. "She is. Rei was with her, she started to mention someone and was cut off. When I pushed the issue all they would say is _she doesn't dance anymore_." As soon as he says the words Haruka and Michiru's eyes drift to each other again and Mamoru already knows he's not getting help from either of them. He sighs, "You know who they were taking about."

Haruka agrees, "Of course."

Next to her Michiru leans into Haruka's side, says nothing. Her smile is pleasantly polite and as cold as the ocean in the winter.

"You won't tell me who it is." He says needlessly.

"Like they said she doesn't dance anymore." They start heading up the aisle.

Michiru sighs, turn back, eyes him gently. "Good luck, Mamoru. I do mean it."

Both women turn and he waits until the conservatory doors close behind them before he kicks the side of the seats.

 

 

 

—

 

 

 

He gives it two days. First to cool his temper and rework the routine. Then Justin walks into his apartment.

"Look who we found hobbling her way up your stairs." He has Ami on piggyback and Niko is carrying the crutches behind them. "Hi, Mamoru!" Ami waves from Justin's shoulder. Once they are inside Niko props the crutches by the door.

"You should really move into a place with an elevator, Mamoru." Niko scolds. Mamoru rolls his eyes. Out of all of them Niko knows how expensive it is to live outside the school without a roommate and Mamoru doesn't really want one. He likes his privacy.

"Sorry to barge in, Mamoru, but I figured you were still trying to get the choreography to work out for one, so I thought I'd come help." Ami explains as Justin sets her down and she drops to his sofa.

"You know me too well." Smiling, he stands to get Ami some tea, considering that if she's going to help him fix the piece the least he could do is not make her hop to the kitchen. As the tea seeps, he debates, then sighs and pulls out three beers for himself and the guys. When he sits back down, Ami has her leg stretched out on his couch and Justin is doodling on the cast, asking her if she's taking any pain meds—so clearly in pre-med mode. Ami's looking through his notes and grins up with thanks as he hands her the tea. Niko is texting on his phone, barely looking up as he thanks him for the beer.

"So, what do you think?" Mamoru asks as he settles on one of the chairs.

Ami hands the notes to Niko who put his phone aways and starts looking them over, probably checking to see if there are any new music and lighting cues he needs to deal with, and gives Mamoru a watery smile.

"I feel I should say something supportive."

He drops down to his extra chair. "I'd just prefer the truth."

Ami looks at Niko who shrugs, nursing his beer, and then at Justin who's still doodling on her cast and then fixes him with a level gaze.

"You can't switch it back to a solo at this stage."

Mamoru presses his beer against his forehead and drops his head back on the chair. He had known that. He hates he had known that.

Justin relinquishes Ami's leg back to her (Niko takes up the marker and shoves Justin over so he could take his turn with a, "You're a horrible artist, Justin. Is this supposed to be ballet shoe?") and takes a drink from his beer. "Don't tell me you're giving up, Mamoru. How unlike you."

"I need a dancer and I still haven't found one."

"Then go look harder and don't take no for an answer." Justin tells him like it's the easiest thing in the world.

Ami pats his arm, "I think Justin's right, Mamoru. Don't give up."

Mamoru runs his hand through his hair and nods.

Okay, not giving up.

 

 

 

—

 

 

 

"Minako," he corners her in Studio C as she's warming up.

Her head lifts up and meets his gaze in the mirror. "Mamoru, what's wrong?"

He walks over to her and grips at the barre. "I still need a dancer and you're the only person I know that can help me."

The sigh she lets out fogs the mirror. "I already told you, I can't do it."

"I'm not asking for you."

She blinks, drops her leg from the barre and turns to him. "Oh, then who?"

Mamoru lips twist into a smirk. "She doesn't dance anymore."

There's a slight pleasure he can't deny when Minako's eyes narrow. Her hands fist at her side and her lips thin.

"What part of that sentence didn't you understand when I first said it, Mamoru. This person doesn't dance anymore."

"But when she did, she would have been able to do the routine?"

Minako's eyes flash and he knows she's thinking about lying, but something changes in her — there's a working to her process, in her face, he misses even as he doesn't look away from her — and she relents. He almost misses hear her reply it's so soft. "She would have been perfect for your piece."

To say he's surprised is an understatement.

"Then please, _please_ , introduce us. Let me try to convince her to help me, to dance with me, and then she can go back to not dancing." He pleads, "You of all people understand how important this showcase will be. I can't—It has to be perfect."

Minako stares at him for a full minutes and then turns back to the barre. Extends her legs and keeps stretching. Mamoru sighs, frustrated and angry, ready to turn way.

"Meet us at the Crown Cafe tomorrow at five."

He nods, grateful. So fucking grateful. "Thank you, Minako."

"But if she says no, it's no, got it?"

"Got it," he agrees, smiling.

"You can leave now," she says, orders, really, going back to her stretches. Part of him is really annoyed she can't be the one to perform as he watches her move across the room as he heads to the door. She really is that good.

In the hallway he leans his forehead against the wall finally letting his nerves get the best of him for a second. Sighs.

 

 

 

—

 

 

He gets to the cafe early and sits at the counter. He doesn't want to risk Minako deciding he's a flake because he's late and take his last chance at saving his performance away. Motoki greets him and sets down his usual dark coffee. He thanks him and starts thinking of all the thing he could say to convince this dancer to work with him. He's absently swirling his spoon in the drink when a flurry of movement catches his attention.

The girl petite and wearing a bright candy pink coat that she whips off as she sits and calls Motoki over. Motoki smiles at her, making Mamoru think that someone has crush. The girl orders a larger chocolate shake as brushes her fingers through her bangs. They flutter gently against her forehead.

"Long day?" Motoki asks, already moving to fill her order.

"The longest. I swear if I have to sit in on a deposition again it will be too soon. My fingers are crying from taking so many notes," she whines, but there's something charming about it, Mamoru notes, as she wiggles her fingers in the air.

He bites his cheek.

Motoki puts the chocolate shake in front of her and she cups the glass, closing her eyes as she takes her first sip. He's pretending not to notice how her body relaxes. Motoki just keeps smiling.

"Ah, heaven," her smile is amazing. "What about your day, Mokoki?"

Mamoru lets his attention drift from the conversation, feeling awkward eavesdropping further, and goes back to thinking just how to convince a retired dancer to work with him.

"Oh you're here already," he hears Minako behind him and turns in his seat. She sounds almost disappointed. It annoys him.

"I thought it would do be early," he says as someone else speaks over him.

"Of course I am, Mina! I asked Kal to let me off early so I could meet you." It's the girl next to him.

His eyes snap to her, then back to where Minako is staring at him, eyes unblinking.

"I see you're here too, Mamoru." Minako's lips curl and she pushes between them to lean on the counter and address Motoki.

"If I could have some tea, please. With honey and cream," she asks, flashing a smile that has Motoki blushing. As he moves away, she stands in front of Mamoru and her friend again. She sighs, looks between them, and speaks to her friend. "Usagi, thanks for coming. I was hoping to talk to you first, but hopefully it will be easier this was. This is why I asked you to meet me today. I wanted you to meet," she waves her hand to Mamoru, "Mamoru Chiba."

The friend, Usagi, tilts her head to look at him. He's struck by their resemblance.

"Hello," she says, carefully.

He nods, "Nice to meet you."

Minako narrows her eyes and tugs at Usagi's wrist. The girl drops to her feet from the stool. Standing in front of each other Mamoru can't help but study them. Blonde hair, blue eyes, fair skin, but even with all the similarities, he's struck most of all by their differences. Usagi is a softer, warmer reflection of Minako's sharp beauty. Smaller and shorter too, even in her delicate heels.

"Come, let's sit." Minako tells them, already heading to one the back booths.

Mamoru and Usagi share a look, but follow.

He sits across from them.

Minako speaks first, looking at Usagi directly in the eye, almost ignoring his presence. "Mamoru is in need of a dancer for his piece. His principle dancer was injured."

It's in watching Usagi that finally has Mamoru understanding why Minako had wanted moments alone with her. Her entire body stills. The curl of her lips flattens and her eyes grown dark and hurt. He suddenly wishes he had listened to Minako when she had said _she doesn't dance anymore_. Usagi turns to him, eyes still dark and hurt, Mamoru swallows.

"I don't dance anymore." She says like even the words are hard to say.

He opens his mouth, but Minako is there before him. What surprises Mamoru is that she seems to defend him.

"I told him," and maybe it's the most supportive defence, but then, "but he's in a difficult position. It's his final showcase. He's choreographed a great piece and Ami was going to dance it."

Usagi's eyes soften, looking at Minako. "Oh, it was Ami's piece? She must be so sad."

Minako smiles, touches Usagi's shoulder. "She's going to be okay, don't worry. But you see the problem now, don't you? There's no other dancer at Ami's calibre able to perform with him. He really is in a jam, Usagi, and I did tell him. He's been looking all week for another dancer but I think you might be only one able to do it."

"I don't dance anymore," Usagi repeats, her voice soft and low.

Minako brushes at Usagi's bangs, much like Usagi had done at the counter, and Mamoru catches the small smile that touches her lips for a second. "I know, but just listen to him." Minako stands and turns to Mamoru. "If she says no, that's it."

Mamoru doesn't miss the tone. "I won't make her do anything she doesn't want to do," he hisses, insulted.

Minako cocks a perfectly arched brow and heads back to the counter without another word. Her tea is waiting for her.

Mamoru faces Usagi.

"I'm sorry."

He blinks. "Why are you apologising? If anyone should be, it's me. Clearly, you're uncomfortable with this proposition."

Usagi shrugs, thanks Motoki who drops of the drinks they left behind with a quick smile before he's gone again, and fingers the straw of her shake. "Minako is protective and understands how I feel about dancing again."

"Yes," he says, looking at line of her cheek, "I'm sorry I didn't understand before."

"Do you now?" Usagi smiles, softly.

"No, not quiet, but I still should have respected what she told me," sighing he touches the handle of his coffee cup and doesn't pick it up. Looks into Usagi's eyes, "I'm just…"

"Without other choices?"

"I was going to say desperate."

Usagi wets her lips, "Are you really?"

Mamoru sighs, "My future depends on this showcase."

Her gaze shifts, her eyes trailing across his face, "That's dramatic. Is it really that important?"

"As important as Minako's showcase is to her."

"Ah."

"I really am sorry that I had Minako bring you here. You should just forget it. I couldn't ask you to do something that you would find uncomfortable."

She looks to where Minako is entertaining Motoki at the counter, "She's the best dancer I know, you know."

Mamoru follows her gaze. "She said something similar about you."

Usagi turns her gaze back on him and Mamoru feels his throat close up under it. For such a soft face she has a deep gaze and he feels she can see under his bones, like he has no secrets from her. She takes a sip from her milkshake and looks out the window.

"I'll help you." It's almost a whisper he asks her to repeat, but he stays silent. With his nod of acceptance she stands. Mamoru watches as she walks to the counter and touches Minako's shoulder, telling her something. Probably the same that she just told him. Minako glances over her shoulder at where he's sitting surprised and nods, faces Usagi again, this time her look is gentle and supporting. Mamoru closes his hand over the coffee. He follows them as they walk back to him and Usagi drops a napkin with her number next to his coffee.

"I'll see you tomorrow at six, Mamoru Chiba."

"Thank you…"

"Tuskino. Usagi Tuskino."

"Thank you, Usagi."

Behind her Minako's eyes are a careful warning not to mess this up. Mamoru has no plans too.

 

 

—

 

 

He rushes to the studio where he asked Usagi to meet him and stops at in doorway because she's already there. Minako is with her, and that's actually not surprising at all. They're standing at the far corner and he watches as Minako talks to Usagi as she stretches. He can't hear them but he quickly realises it's not important that he does. Whatever they're speaking about is their business, but what keeps him from walking over and announcing his presence is what he's seeing. Having danced alongside Minako, and Ami, for the last three years he know what perfect form and innate talent looks like. Usagi's form, even just stand there, stretching and chatting, is breathtaking. Her extensions are natural and soft and the curve of her spine as she bends forward, touches her toes, and unfolds back into second position is softly entrancing. He's had this entire performances imagined for months and it's not until right now as he watches Usagi that he feels that just maybe it might be as good as he's always wished it. Ami's a perfect dancer, but Usagi's _the_ dancer of his piece. He doesn't know how he knows it just by watching her do basic warm ups, but it's all there, unfolding in his mind. And his piece finally looks whole.

Across the room, she grips the barre and gives Minako a nervous smile, as she goes up on point. Her leg extensions are excellent, but he remembers what she's said: _I don't dance anymore_ and watches as her legs shake, her body tightens, and there's a wince that she controls and begins to move. She does a developpé and then a grand battement, flowing from one move into another like it's breathing.

Usagi might not dance anymore, but she's never stopped begin a dancer, Mamoru thinks as she moves across the room. The routine she performs is basic, but she's breathtaking. She finishes and flashes a face to Minako.

"How was that?"

"Wonderful," Mamoru answers, moving forward, trying not to blush as the two girls turn to look at him.

Usagi is the one to blush. "Oh, we didn't we see you there."

"I just got here. You're a wonderful dancer."

Her smile is quick and bright. "Thank you. I'm a bit out practice though."

"You'll be fine," he walks over to the bench, dropping his bag and jacket. His eyes drift to Minako, who's giving him a wary look. Mamoru tries not to give into her look with one of his own.

Minako touches Usagi's arm, "I'll be in Studio D. Come find me when you're done?"

Usagi nods. Minako leaves with a last backward glance at them.

Mamoru sits, peels off his sweats, and changes into his dance shoes. Usagi stands by the barre, quietly stretching, her bangs loose from her tight bun.

"I really am out of practice," she says, her finger trailer the barre.

Mamoru looks up, lips curling. "We'll start slow and I'll teach you the routine as we go." He stands, extends his hand.

Usagi moves towards him.

 

 

 

—

 

 

 

Her technique is rusty, she's right. She tires quickly, asking for a short breaks when even freshmen would still be going, also her feet aren't used to the strain and he can see the stops of blood on the pink satin, but there is a shine to her as she moves. She also never gives up and never tell him to take it easy on her. Her extensions are flawless and yet never stiff. When she starts to dance it is like she transforms. Mamoru is in awe of it. She learns quickly too, which he has to admit is a huge plus. Her muscle memory is amazing, and she laughs — short little giggles — when he comments on it.

"Thanks, it was the only thing I was good at remembering, actually."

"Oh?"

"Yep," she does an arabesque penchee, grinning at him. Her control and hold is impeccable. "I was horrible at all my other classes. My attention would drift, but with dance, with ballet, I don't know. It just grabbed my whole attention. Maybe because I needed my whole body to do it."

He holds out his hand, swallowing as she takes it and lowers her back leg down. "You have excellent control."

"Years of practice," she moves into his hold and he slowly walks her through the next part of the routine. "I thought I forgotten."

"You haven't," he tells her, mouth close to her ear.

They've been at this for three days and already it feels natural to hold her in his arms. He can't help but think about his old partner. He hasn't asked her in to watch practice, but he knows that she'll see he same thing he is. Ami was like water in his hands, liquid and smooth, as they moved. Practice, habit, and years of knowing each other had made into equal partners.

With Usagi, it's so different and so natural that it unnerves him. Usagi is like light, bright and blinding, she fills his arms with her presence and never feels like she will slip out.

 

 

 

—

 

 

Minako corners him after classes one day.

Her hair is pulled free and the damp bits at her temple are darker than the rest.

"How it is going with Usagi?" she asks.

Mamoru is exhausted and doesn't care about being polite today. "Don't you already know."

She smiles, slow and easy, "I do, but I am still asking. It's different asking you than it is her." She looks over his shoulder, fingers tight on the strap of her bag.

He could say: she's magnificent; she's learned so much so quickly I can't understand how someone with so much talent doesn't dance anymore; I think she misses it because she looks so sad at times; I thought about kissing her yesterday when she smiled.

"She's doing fine," he replies and moves away.

He can feel Minako's gaze like a beam on his back until he turns the corner.

 

 

—

 

 

Their next practice, she's a little late. It's five minutes, at most, but she rushes in with her phone pressed to her ear and waves brightly at him, signalling that she needs one more minute. He nods, watches as she chats happily to whoever is on the line, slides her bag off her shoulders and giggles into the phone.

"It's been great… Yes, I know," she pauses frowns and then brightens up all in the same second, "I guess I didn't want to think about missing it. Oh, all right! Thanks, Kal! You're the greatest!"

Mamoru's back tenses.

Usagi is hanging up her call and turns to him, eyes bright, "Ready for today, Mamoru?!"

Her grin is overwhelming and for some reason today it's suddenly giving him a headache.

"Mamoru?" she prods, moving closer to him. Her hand touches his forearm and he snaps away from her.

"Yes, ready, Usagi." He gets into position, gives her look and the points to her feet. "Your shoes."

Her eyes look down, she's still wearing her regular shoes, and she laughs — Mamoru sets his jaw — smacking her forehead. "Oops! Sorry, I was so excited about today! Didn't you say Ami was coming in to help?" She skips to her bag and she pulls out her ballet slippers. She's chatting, a now familiar stream of words he's not paying attention that he normally doesn't mind listening to, but today it's grating on his last nerve.

"Usagi."

His tone makes her head snap up, eyes blinking.

"Yes, Mamoru?"

"We have a lot of work to do today."

She's looking over his face like she's trying to find something and Mamoru makes sure there's nothing to give.

Setting her chin, she nods. "Of course."

 

 

—

 

 

Their practice ends as it usually does. Today Usagi leaves without waiting for him to walk out of the building, or without her smile, or even a real good-bye. She gives him a curious look as she speaks to Ami and heads out the door.

Mamoru exhales.

Ami gives him her own look.

"What?" he snaps, grabbing the music.

Ami only shakes her head and props herself up on her crutches. Her movements are still graceful — she had been essential today helping Usagi with her old part — and for a second he wants to back two weeks and remind Umino to put his contacts in. She deserves to be in the piece. However his thoughts are clearly in tune with hers because he knows what the set of her eyebrow means.

"What?" Mamoru walks over and picks up his and Ami's duffles.

She sighs, "You're an idiot."

He raises an eyebrow.

Ami says nothing else.

 

 

—

 

 

He's in his bed that night listening to the sounds of the city, staring at the ceiling, remembering Usagi's face during practice today, and lifts his arm over his head. His hand fists on his forehead.

"Idiot."

 

 

—

 

 

They're in the middle of the routine, working on the jumps, when he stops and faces her. His hands are still at her waist, but he needs to say this now, because he can't stand the churning in his stomach and the wary looks she's been giving him since the other day. Usagi's brows lift on her forehead when he sighs.

"I am sorry for the other day."

She smiles, hesitantly, looks to her feet. "It's all right, Mamoru. It must have been uncomfortable having your new dancer be taught by your old one."

He looks at her and understands that she thought he was disappointed she wasn't Ami. Mamoru almost chokes at the realisation, because he doesn't know how to tell her she's the most amazing dancer he's worked with and both him and Ami agreed, she's perfect for the piece in a way that neither of them had expected.

Moving his hands from her waist, he grips her shoulders. "It wasn't that at all, Usagi. You're an amazing dancer and Ami loved watching you work. I loved watching you dance. You're a natural," he says, ignoring the heat that's crawling up his neck as her eyes lock on his.

Her teeth press against her lips and, "Oh."

Mamoru smiles, "Yes. It wasn't you at all. I was having a bad day and I am sorry I took it out our practice and on you."

It is in right then that Mamoru learns how easy Usagi forgives. Her fingers brush his wrists and she grins up at him. "It's okay, Mamoru. We all have bad days!"

"Yes, we do." Suddenly Mamoru realises just how close his thumbs are to her collarbone and how their hard work has put a soft sheen of sweat on her face, a rosy glow to her face. He swallows and drops his hands from her shoulders.

She takes a step back and smiles softly at him, "From the top?"

"Sure," he answers and thinks _I'm so fucking screwed_. He almost kissed her right then.

 

 

—

 

 

Director Meio walks in one day, her sharp heels clicking on the wooden floor, and smiles softly at them. Her eyes trail over Usagi as they practice and Mamoru tenses pulling her tight against his side for beat after they're done and before they separate to face the director's appraising eyes.

She nods to Mamoru, but her attention is solely on Usagi.

"It's nice to see you back here, Usagi."

Usagi flushes and he tries to keep his surprise in check.

"It's only temporary, Director Meio." Usagi says, careful and polite. "But it is nice to be back."

Director Meio hums, nodding like she knows something they don't, and turns to him. "You've found an excellent dancer to fill in for Ami, Mamoru. You should be proud. Your piece looks simply wonderful."

Mamoru swallows. He's always felt an edge of nerve around Director Meio, who with her dark eyes seems to see everything, always seem to look at him like she's waiting for something, from him. Mamoru's never been sure what though, but as she watches Usagi he sees something in how she looks at Usagi and sees the same waiting. He's not sure how he feels about that.

"Thank you, Director Meio."

She looks over to the piano where Ami's been watching, working on the music for the new jumps and steps they've added since Usagi's join. There are moves that Usagi can do faster and much easier than Ami can, even with her years not dancing, and together Mamoru and Ami have been adding in her strongest moves into the routine.

Right now Ami's looking between all three of them, her fingers tight on her pen as she watches them. She sits straighter as Director Meio walks to her.

"Not many dancers would be so comfortable with their understudy," Director Meio says.

Ami flushes, softly, eyes darting to Mamoru and Usagi. "Um, yes, I guess. But Usagi's a friend and she's doing wonderful in the role. I'm happy to see her dance."

"She is, and you're a very talented composer, Ami."

"Thank you, Director Meio!" Ami grins.

Director Meio walks to the door, where Mamoru sees Niko and Zeke are doing a horrible job at being subtle, and turns to them on last time. "Good luck, you all." She walks out and they all visibly deflate.

Mamoru blows out a breath as he hears Niko and Zeke barrel in, bombarding Ami with questions, turning to Usagi. "I didn't know it was here where you studied before."

Usagi shrugs, repining loose strands of her hair, eyes sliding to him. "It was a long time ago."

"Couldn't have been that long."

She turns to him, touches his wrist. "When did you get here, Mamoru?"

He thinks back. Sometimes it feels like he's always been here, and he knows that mostly due to his friends and all the time he spends in the studio practicing. "Three years; I was sophomore transfer."

Usagi nods. "I studied here since I was ten and left four years ago, just before you came, it seems." She looks to the mirrors, where the barre spans their length, and smiles. It feels like she's remembering things he wishes he could ask her about.

"Why'd you leave?"

"Maybe another day, Mamoru," she spins, perfect pirouette, and tilts her head to where Ami, Niko and Zeke are all laughing. "Let's go?" she was moving towards them. Mamoru follows her, eyes trailing the loose curl she missed that brushes her shoulder.

 

 

—

 

 

"It's going to be great, Mamoru!" she speaks, practically bouncing on her toes as they walk out of the building.

He can help but smile at her as moves through the halls. It's amazing how she changes from the dancer to the young woman. All the energy she contains and controls when she dances is just freed when she drops the mantel. It's not gone from her, but unrestrained or more accurately he thinks as she laughs, it's unfiltered. It bounces freely around her with her every step.

They're at the doors to the building when she squints and squeals, rushing from Mamoru's side like a bolt of lightening.

"Usagi?!" he calls after her, following her out and watches as a younger boy with dirty blonde hair grumbles at her while she hugs him. The boy is not alone. Minako is with him and next to her a tall man with _extremely_ blonde, almost white, hair. Mamoru watches as Usagi starts to speak to the group, watches how she starts to move her hands when addressing the boy, and looks over her shoulder.

"Mamoru!" Usagi waves him over and he can't find an excuse to not to.

"Hello," he says, when he reaches the group.

Usagi unwraps her arm around the boy's neck and provides the introductions. "Mamoru, these are my brothers, Kal and Shingo. You know Minako, of course." It's then he notices the scar that span Shingo's face from jaw to cheek, and how there's a hearing aide curved over his left ear.

"So this is dude that's got you dancing all over the house again?" Shingo snorts, eyeing Mamoru like he's the enemy.

Usagi blushes and hisses something in Shingo's ear so low he can't make it out, and despite being an only child Mamoru can see the sign of a bickering match start as Singo's face scrunches up and he hisses something back. Behind them the tall man and Minako sigh and snicker, respectively. That's when Mamoru connects the name.

Kal. _Kal! You're the greatest!_

 _My brothers, Kal and Shingo_.

Oh.

Well, now. (He is such an idiot.)

Mamoru clears his throat, "Uh, nice to meet you both."

"You as well, Mamoru. We thought we'd surprise Usagi today since she's been working so hard lately. And have a _nice_ family dinner." Kal says, and even though he doesn't address them his siblings they catch his sardonic tone and stop their bickering long enough to blush. When they both give him what can only be called puppy dog eyes Mamoru schools his face at how Kal flatten his gaze, clearly unmoved.

Usagi only grins at her brother and says, "It's a wonderful surprise!" She wraps her arms around her Kal's waist for a quick hug.

"It was Minako's idea," Kal mumbles, returning his his sister's hug.

Minako ruins that confession in a second. "He's lying, he's been curious for weeks." What surprises Mamoru is how she's stand so comfortably around them. How her hand slips over Shingo's shoulder as Usagi pouts at Kal, how she stands within personal spaces like she belongs there, and how she seems to fit comfortably in the siblings dynamics.

Usagi and Shingo cover their grins with their hands while Kal glares at Minako. Mamoru decides right then that he would never want Kal to glare at him, ever, but Minako only shrugs it off. There's almost something intimate in their small exchange that Mamoru feels like he shouldn't be witnessing and so he turns back to Usagi and Shingo.

"And are you excited to see your sister dance?"

Shingo rolls his eyes, "Never."

Usagi sticks her tongue out at him.

Mamoru smiles.

With that Shingo tugs on Minako's coat sleeves, "Let's eat."

Kal and her smile and agree, looking over to Usagi. She looks at him. "Would you like to join us, Mamoru?" her hands flutter and twist before she tucks them into her pockets as she asks.

He can tell everybody is waiting for his choice.

 

 

—

 

 

As they walk towards the restaurant, Minako, Kal and Shingo walk in front of them and Usagi keeps him company just behind them.

"You can ask, you know? It's not a secret."

Mamoru feels the flush creep on his face. He looks to where Usagi is smirking softly at him.

"Sorry. I didn't want to be rude," he mutters.

Usagi shrugs. "It would have been ruder if you ignored it, but you didn't."

Mamoru shrugs. "What happened?"

Usagi sighs, tucks her hands into her jacket and looks over to her little brother. "It was while long time ago, when he was about ten. There was an accident. He lost some of his hearing on his left ear which is why he has the aide."

"Oh."

"He's still a loud little brat though; louder, sometimes, to make up for it," she murmurs and Mamoru can feel the affection in her voice.

"Must have been hard."

"At first, it was, a little. Now, it's just: Shingo."

He has another question, he has many more of them, but they don't seem right for the moment. In a few minutes they reach the restaurant and blurts out.

"So what's with your brother, Kal, and Minako?"

Usagi looks towards where the other have just walked into the restaurant and tugs on his jacket sleeve. "That is a long story for another day." She pulls him through the doors with a smile. "Come on now, this place is great. A friend of mine, Makoto, is the head chef. She makes the best chocolate cake, which of course we won't have considering we're on performance diet." She corrects hastily, her smile has just a hint of guilt.

"We can cheat for today, I guess," says Mamoru finding her grin completely worth it.

 

 

—

 

 

After dinner he ends up walking home along side Minako. They both live in the same direction, her at the dorms, him at his apartment, and as it seems important to Usagi that they get along they pretend for this walk.

He's staring at the sky, thinking about all he's learned about Usagi in the last two hours.

"What happened to Shingo isn't the reason she stopped dancing, so if you thinking that you can just stop."

His gaze snaps to Minako and while she's not looking at him, he can see the stiff set of her jaw.

"I wasn't thinking that." He really wasn't. He had considered it, at first, and it took about half an hour to realise that it was stupid thought.

She nods, "Good."

They walk in silence for a few blocks when he does ask. "Do you know the reason she stopped?"

Minako rolls her eyes at him. "Of course I do. I've known her forever."

"She hasn't told me."

"Then I won't either."

He grits his teeth. "You just told me about Shingo."

"I told you it _wasn't_ Shingo. Both Kal and Shingo loved that she danced and they're grateful that she's dancing again because she seems happy, even if it is thanks to you, but they also respected her decision to stop. So if she decides to stop after this thing they'll respect it too. Usagi not dancing isn't a tragedy, Mamoru, do not make it one." Minako tells him, the look in her eyes protective and fierce.

"If it's not a tragedy, then what is it?"

She sighs, "It's her choice, and you would do to respect it." She looks down the street and pulls her bag higher on her shoulder. "My dorm is just across the street."

Mamoru understands that this conversation is over now.

"Goodnight, Minako."

"Goodnight, Mamoru."

 

 

—

 

 

They're sitting on the floor after one practice.

He has her feet in his hands, rubbing the ache these weeks of practice have caused them. He's careful with her toes and where the skin is rubbed red and raw. He skims the bandaids she's wrapped around the three small toes of her right foot, lifting his lips silently as she wiggles when his fingers tickle her.

"Hey, there," she giggles, sending a flat and unconvincing glare at him.

"Sorry," he says, not sorry at all.

They sit and he cups his the arch of her foot in his palm. Her feet are so tiny.

"You know what I haven't missed?" she says, waiting for his quiet hum of assent which he gives, "I haven't missed massacring my feet."

He snorts. "Yes, the most glamours part of dancing after all."

She laughs and he looks up at her, "Usagi?"

"Yes?" she set her chin and he know she's waiting for him to ask.

( _Why?_ )

Mamoru sighs, "Nevermind."

She leans back on her elbows, her hair loose and falling over her shoulders onto the floor, as he switches to her left foot, where she's covered the calluses that her slipper cause with pink Hello Kitty bandages. It makes him smile.

"It's not that I stopped loving it, I haven't, but sometimes don't you want to make a choice and say it's yours even if It's wrong?"

He thinks back to when he decided to apply to this academy instead of choosing pre-med. On her raw feet his hands soft and he touches her knee. She raises her head, ear pressed against her shoulder, the question in her face easy to read.

"Yes," he answers her.

Her smile is quick and bright.

"Whatever happens after the showcase I want you to know I'm glad I agreed to help you, Mamoru. I've loved it."

"Me too, Usagi."

 

 

—

 

 

 

The first time they practice the whole routine on stage with the music, Mamoru can't take his eyes off her as she's performs her solo while he stands off the to the side. The lights blind the rest of the room from his perception and his entire focus is her face, her body, and her eyes. When he's in the wings and Ami stands next to him neither of them can look away as they watch her dance.

Usagi does more than dance to the music, she takes it in. She pulls the sounds that reverberate in the air into her, and lets the music drive her but not own her. She controls it and with it she control the audience and it's impossible to look away from her. She spins and moves across the stage like it's built to fit her and in these moment it is.

He focuses on her face and smiles to himself as he watches her eyes drift shut for a beat, her lips curling softly as she does a _grand jeté en avant_ , landing perfectly on her right foot.

"She's prefect," Ami whispers.

Mamoru only breathes. It feels like his breath is caught in his throat.

When the music ends during as they do their final turn on stage, Mamoru holds her body to him, his fingers spread across her back as she dips backwards and the lights go dark. He can hear Ami's clapping from the wings and Niko's shouts of congratulation from the sound booth. He can hear Justin, Zeke and Rei talking and complimenting them from the seats, since they decided to crash the practice, and Mamoru wishes them all away.

Usagi's eyes shine up at him and her hands move from where they extend outwards in the pose to his shoulders.

"I think we did it, Mamoru," she pants lightly, raising herself up. There are beads of sweat trailing the dip of her chest.

Mamoru swallows. Their bodies move together, paralleled almost, until they're both standing in front of each other. "Yes, I think we did." A strand of her fringe has escaped her tight braid and he brushes it off her forehead.

She grins and touches the wrist of the hand at her cheek. "You should be proud. Think we're ready for Friday?"

His thumb runs under her jaw, "I couldn't have gotten here without you, Usagi. I owe you everything."

It looks like she's going to say something but the sounds of their friends are too loud and they turn to the gathering group with smiles. Zeke reaches them first and bows, ridiculously, to Usagi.

"I am humbled!"

They all laugh and Mamoru watches as she beams and jokes. When she looks over to him, the overhead lights highlight the line of her cheek, and she is brighter than all the lights.

 

—

 

 

Friday comes.

 

 

—

 

 

(But before that Thursday happens:

It's the middle of their last practice and Ami walks in.

 _Walks in_.

Mamoru near chokes on the water he's sipping when she does. For finally walking without crutches for the first time in week, she once again, looks miserable.

"Ami," Usagi breathes, dropping her hand from the barre and there a second where Mamoru thinks his heart stops. Usagi squeal and rushes over to the girl, wrapping her arms around the other woman. Over Usagi's shoulder Ami meets his eyes. His heartbeat pounds in his head even as he listens to Usagi talking excitedly to Ami her foot.

"The doctor said I healed up faster than they thought I would and so the cast came off," she answers Usagi, looking at Mamoru.

Usagi grins, "That's so great, Ami ! Look, Mamo , Ami's all healed up!"

He smiles at them. "I can see that."

"Well, isn't it good news?!"

Mamoru looks at Ami. "Yes, it's great news." His stomach twists and he hates what he's feeling. His jaw works.

She sighs and reaches over to him. "Mamoru, it's okay. I know this isn't what we expected."

Lip curling, he sighs. "Yes, it really isn't."

Usagi's looking between them and frowns. "Guys, what's wrong?"

Ami tucks a lock of her hair behind her ear, and her eyes slide over to Usagi. Her lips are a thin line, "Mamoru here thinks I'm going to ask for my part back and kick you out of the piece." Her lips slip into a small smirks, her eyes twinkle.

"Mamoru!" Usagi gasps, brows furrowed, slipping her arms around Ami's shoulder. "I can't believe you would think such a think about Ami!"

Mamoru blinks. "Wh-what?"

"Ami would never be so cruel, especially right before the performance, would you, Ami?"

Ami smirks, winking at Mamoru. "Never, Usagi."

Mamoru blinks again.

"Wait, you're not going to ask for the part back?"

"Of course not," Ami rolls her eyes, patting his arm. "We've basically changed the piece to fit in exclusively to Usagi's strengths. The performance is tomorrow, Mamoru, we can't change it back and I wouldn't want to. The piece is perfect as it is."

It feels like the ground is settling back under his feet and he narrows gaze at Ami. "Then why…" he trails off as he catches the gleam in Ami's eyes. "Cruel, Ami!" He laughs and picks her up, swinging her in a circle. Ami laughs and hits his arm as he sets her down.

Usagi is looking at them, smiling gently, "I can't believe you were right, Ami!"

He turns his gaze on her, "You knew?"

Usagi grins, winking. "We all did." She points behind him and he turns to see Justin, Niko and Rei laughing quietly by the door.

Mamoru stares at all of them and faces Usagi, finger extended. "I hate you all!" He lunges forward and smirks as she squeaks and gives chase.)

 

 

 

—

 

 

Friday comes and Mamoru can't quite catch his breath. Friday is the day they've all been waiting for. It's what he's been working for all year in some ways, and what he and Usagi (and Ami, of course) have worked for weeks. He's in the wings waiting for his and Usagi's turn. On the stage Minako is performing her piece and even though there are about five other dancers on stage with her there is no question who the leader is. Next to him Usagi watches with wide eyes as Minako spins, flips, and bends to the music Zeke built for her piece. Mamoru is confident enough in his piece to call Minako's for what it is:

Brilliant.

"She's amazing," Usagi whispers at his side, her hair pinned, twisted, and curled around her head.

Mamoru looks down at her and smiles at the shine in her eyes for her friend. "You are too, Usa."

She tilts her head up to him, blushing slightly, and he fingers the loose curl by her ear. Usagi leans into his touch. "Thank you, Mamoru."

Her palm flattens over his chest and he covers her hand his with free one. The music is swelling up behind them and the performance reaches it's peak. There's a round of wild applause but to him there's nothing but the look in Usagi's eyes as she smiles up him. Her fingers are cool under his hand and she wets her lips.

The lights play with her curves of her face and he lowers his face to hers.

She leans up and part of him smiles when he realises she goes on point as her lips close over his bottom lip. His fingers curl on her neck, and he swallows her soft sigh, mouths opening and he can taste gloss covering her lips. Her fingers curl into his hand on his chest and tightens the hold of their hands, his thumb circling the joint of her wrist. Usagi's tongue slips across the seam of his lips, teasingly soft, and just as he's about to pull her closer she falls back. Her feet are flat on the ground when his eyes open, the music is ending behind them, and her eyes are still shining only now she's no longer looking out to the stage.

"We're next, Mamoru," she smiles. She reaches up and swipes her thumb gently across his mouth where he can feel the stickiness of her gloss and he presses a kiss as the pad touches his lips. She giggles. He grins.

She gives a quick glance and laughs. "It's a good thing Rei's in the audience because she'd tell us off for messing up the make up."

"You look perfect."

She shakes her head, "I'm not, but tonight feels close enough."

Minako's piece ends and the lights go dark as the curtain falls and there's a rush of dancers around them.

Usagi catches Minako as she passes by and they only have a few minutes, seconds really, to see each other before it's there turn on the stage, but both girls embrace and a smattering of Minako's glitter transfers to Usagi's cheeks as they press quick, but warm kisses to each other's cheek.

"You're going to be amazing," Minako says, looking at both of them. He knows that for once she's giving him the support she holds for Usagi.

"Thanks, Mina!"

"Thank you, Minako."

She leaves them and on the stage the stage hands scurry, changing the backgrounds, and overhead the lights shift cool from the warm tones of Minako's performance to the cool hues of his. Blues, edge with pinks, shade the stage. Ami appears at their side, holding two pink roses in her hands, and she thrust them at Mamoru.

"Could only find red, here! Niko says they'd look better under the lights anyway." She orders as she rushes away to where Zeke must be packing up since she's going to conducting the piece.

Mamoru and Usagi stare after her and share a laugh. Usagi turns her back to him and waves to her hair.

He smirks, "You trust me to do this?"

Usagi looks over her shoulder, the glitter sparking on her cheek, "If I didn't trust you, Mamoru, I wouldn't be here."

His fingers brush against her neck and he twirls the roses in his hand as he steps closer to her, gently sliding the thornless stems into the gold of her hair between the pearls and lace. His touch lingers on the bare skin of her back and lowers his mouth to the shell of her ear. His four fingers just brushing her jaw. Usagi touches them with the tips of her own.

"Mamoru," she breathes.

"It's our turn now." He says, and the strings of music star playing.

"Yes, it is."

Hands clasped together they step out onto the stage, their figures swallowed by the blinding lights,

 

 

 

 

_epilogue_

 

 

As the curtain falls, Mamoru looks into Usagi's eyes and as he brings her up from the dip, their lips brush.

The applause and music that lingers is white noise to the sound of their heartbeats.  



End file.
